Known prophylactics or contraceptives are generally manufactured in latex or a similar elastomeric material in a form such that the prophylactics are conveniently used to cover the penis thereby avoiding the communication of the aqueous fluids in the act of sexual relations. As a consequence, the transmission of a plurality of sexually transmitted diseases that seriously risk the world population is reduced. When taking into consideration that contraceptive prophylactics are preferably manufactured in an elastomeric material of the latex type or the like, this presents the serious disadvantage of spontaneous breakage of the prophylactic, as well as, inconvenience due to its generally undesirable longitudinal stretching, so that its use becomes extremely risky due to the possibility of leakage or breakage in critical situations.